Just Harry
by Blue Seidr
Summary: Who knew that The Boy Who Lived wrote poetry? Now a collection of poems written by Harry.
1. Just Harry

**Hey! I'm not sure where this came from, but I rather like it. So, enjoy.**

Just Harry

_They look_

_And they see only a hero_

_Confident, strong_

_Powerful and secure_

_They never see the truth_

_Lucky, protected_

_Insecure and unsure_

* * *

_When you listen_

_Do you hear me?_

_When you look,_

_Do you see me?_

_Do you see the scar_

_Or the glasses and hair_

_Or the green eyes?_

_Or do you see Harry_

_Just Harry_

* * *

_Glances and whispers_

_Stares and shouts_

_Always watching_

_Never seeing_

_What lies beneath_

_The stories and lies_

* * *

_A boy_

_Who misses his mum_

_Who's never known his dad_

_That's all I am_

_But no one knows_

_For all they see_

_Is the scar_

_The glasses and hair_

_And the eyes._

* * *

_I am not James_

_I am not Lily_

_I am not_

_The Boy-Who-Lived_

_I am Harry_

_Simply, only,_

_Just Harry_

* * *

_Why am I_

_Held above the rest_

_For something_

_I did not do?_

_Why is my mother_

_Forgotten, ignored, dismissed,_

_When she is the hero?_

* * *

_They look_

_And they see_

_Their hope,_

_Their hero,_

_Their Savior_

_The Chosen One_

* * *

_They are wrong_

_I am a child_

_I have no great power_

_I cannot save them_

_I am only Harry_

_Just Harry_

* * *

_Yet the fate of the world_

_Is placed on my shoulders_

_I am expected_

_To take the burden_

_Without complaint_

_Without knowledge or forewarning_

* * *

_Do they truly_

_See a hero in me?_

_If that's true_

_Then I wish I could see him too_

_For all I see_

_Is me_

_Just Harry_

**Review please? I'd appreciate it very much.**

***crickets chirping***

**Well, I tried the nice way. _IMPERIO_!**

**You will review this poem honestly.**

**Thanks!**

**-Blue**


	2. I Am A Weapon

I Am A Weapon

_I am not a boy_

_I am not a person_

_I am not to run or play_

_To laugh or smile_

_To complain or rebel_

* * *

_I am a pawn_

_To be maneuvered_

_Around the board_

_I am to be thrown_

_At the other side_

_In hopes of breaching_

_The defences that secure the Lord_

* * *

_I am a weapon_

_That can be dangerous_

_In anyone's hands_

_Weapons must be treated_

_With kids gloves_

_Can't let it go_

_Can't let it know_

* * *

_I am not Harry_

_I am The Chosen One_

_One Chosen Purpose_

_One purpose alone_

_When that purpose is gone_

_Underground in hiding,_

_I am no longer needed._

* * *

_Weapons are not used_

_In times of peace_

_They are thrown aside_

_Locked in the cupboard_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Weapons are not loved_

_They are used_

* * *

_I am not a boy_

_I am not a child_

_I am a pawn_

_I am a weapon_

_The means to an end_

_End of him, and end of me_

_No yang without yin_

* * *

_I attack the black_

_Hope to survive to the end_

_And be promoted t__o a Queen_

_Fight again to the death_

_Then be shut away in my box_

_Until the next battle_

* * *

_At the mercy of the general_

_The chessmaster, the king_

_I am to follow blindly_

_Into the darkness of war_

_I cannot think_

_I cannot speak_

* * *

_My will is not mine_

_But that of my master_

_And though we fight for__ the same thing_

_He controls me_

* * *

_Tells me to live_

_Tells me to thrive_

_Tells me to fight_

_And tells me to die_


	3. Twisted Riddle

Twisted Riddle

_Twisting, turning,_

_Always searching_

_Riddles, mysteries,_

_Quests and puzzles_

* * *

_My life is full of questions_

_One after another_

_No help for me_

_Have to face it on my own_

* * *

_Search for clues_

_Fragments of stories_

_Knit them together to find an answer,_

_And pray it's the right one_

* * *

_Travel the maze_

_Multiple trails_

_Guess and pick_

_Choose my path_

_Blind to the dangers that lie ahead_

* * *

_Answers are never easy to find_

_Forcibly taken,_

_Unknowingly given_

_Tricks and lies_

_Are my enemies and allies_

_To use for me or against me_

* * *

_Why am I denied_

_My right to know?_

_My ignorance is lethal,_

_Yet I'm left in the dark_

* * *

_Have to take the long way through_

_When the answer is so close_

_And can be given with ease_

_Can I not be trusted?_

_Is my fate to fight,_

_For something that need not_

_Be fought for?_

* * *

_Simple questions,_

_Cryptic answers._

_Pointed statement,_

_Evasive reply._

* * *

_Must I continue to prove myself?_

_How long must I guess_

_Before someone gives me the truth?_

_How far must I go_

_Before I reach the last clue?_

* * *

_Facts given,_

_Conclusions up in the air_

_Why am I handed weapons_

_Without any idea how to wield them?_

* * *

_Even my life is a riddle_

_When the answer seems clear_

_It becomes muddled again_

_Something always changes_

_Variables never constant_

_Roles never defined_

_People never who they seem_

* * *

_Twisting, turning,_

_Always searching_

_For an end to the quest,_

_An answer to my riddle._

* * *

_I have tugged loose the clues_

_Now I must string them together_

_To find the way out_

_Of this tangled web of tricks and lies_

_To find the truth_

_To end my trial_

_Become the hero_

_And end the Riddle._


	4. Mirror, Mirror

**Inspired by The Order of the Phoenix.**

Mirror, Mirror

Mirror, mirror,

Cold and clear

What will I see

When I look into you?

Will I see my green eyes

Beneath round glasses?

Or will slits take their place

And red pupils like a snakes?

* * *

To everyone around me,

I am exactly the same

But inside,

I can feel something stirring

Sinister and dark

* * *

It feels like him

* * *

HIs presence is inside me

And it's growing stronger

It grips me like a vice

and takes control

* * *

My anger flares

Dumbledore wont look me

in the eye anymore

Visions haunt my dreams

Voices whisper in the corners

of my mind and soul

* * *

Something has infected me

Something black and evil

Cold as death

Hot as molten flames

* * *

And it feels like him

* * *

It lies dormant in me

But without warning

Rears its head

And I can't escape its grasp

* * *

It scares me

* * *

What if it grows stronger?

I cannot avoid

Its influence now

If it gains power

Willl it control me?

* * *

Will I become

A puppet on a sting

A clown to dance

To the pipers tune

* * *

Will I become his slave

Or will I become him?

* * *

Mirror, mirror,

Cold and clear

What will I see

When I look at myself?

Will I see Harry Potter,

Or the Dark Lord?


End file.
